Carol Danvers (Earth-7642)
, ; formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-7642 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers Tower, Columbus Circle, Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Adventurer, government agent | Education = | Origin = Human/Kree HybridCategory:Human/Kree Hybrids | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stuart Moore; Tyler Kirkham | First = New Avengers/Transformers Vol 1 1 | Quotation = Myself? I've never been more myself. Finally, I can cut loose like the kree warrior I am. | Speaker = Ms. Marvel | QuoteSource = New Avengers/Transformers Vol 1 2 | HistoryText = Carol Danvers seemingly had a similar history as her Earth-616 counterpart. She gained powers from being experimented on by the Kree and became the superhero Ms. Marvel. She journeyed space alongside the Starjammers before returning to Earth and joining the New Avengers. Man and Machine Ms. Marvel and Falcon were called in as back-up after a failed New Avengers investigation into a mysterious dome in Latveria releasing "violent rays" resulted in Spider-Man being captured. The team was then confronted by the Autobots. They told them to leave the dome to them, but the New Avengers retaliated by attacked them. Ratchet used inhibitors to calm most of them down and the unexpected aid of Dr. Doom knocked out Ms. Marvel and Wolverine. The Autobots revealed that their common enemies were Decepticons and the two teams teamed-up to break into the dome. Megatron, powered by Spider-Man's blood, confronted the heroes and was met by an Anti-Transformer Armor-clad Iron Man. Stark stood no chance, but the battle was a distraction for the Autobots and Wolverine to break into the facility. Once Logan destroyed the source of the radiation, the Psycho-Prism, and destroyed it. With the violent wave stopped, the Decepticons retreated. Gods and Monsters Following the superhuman Civil War, she was made the leader of the newly created Mighty Avengers. They were on patrol when a possessed Ellis went on a rampage in Syracuse. The Avengers tried to apprehend him, but he evaded them. They mistook him for Cyberforce member Ripclaw and they went to confront him at their base on Misquit Island. After a brief scuffle, Ripclaw explained that Ellis and the creature had been taken to Thunderbolts Mountain. They left to see the creature, which Director Osborn reluctantly agreed to. Suddenly, Iron Man, Osborn, and Ripclaw were attacked by the creature, which had bonded to the Venom Symbiote. vs. Thunderbolts]] Hearing the screams, the rest of Cyberforce and the Mighty Avengers tried to enter the complex, only for the Thunderbolts to try to stop them. But during their fight, the creature attacked them all. Ellis was able to use Venom's connection to his symbiote to hurt the creature, allowing the heroes to seemingly destroy the creature. Afterwards, the Avengers let Cyberforce leave to spite Osborn, despite them not being registered under the Superhuman Registration Act. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Carol Danvers of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Carol Danvers of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Кэрол Денверс (7642) Category:Kree Experiment Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Leaders Category:SHRA-Registered (Earth-7642) Category:Danvers Family